Toys and Enemies
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: The eleventh and Clara find a toy Dalek in the tardis the doctor found in of a junk yard sale on earth


The Tardis landed outside Clara's house one morning as Clara runs out as his was in the control room.

" Doctor erm what this doing in here ?" Said Clara inside the box was a remote control Dalek.

" Oh that I found it at a yard sale last week I can't understand why anyone would by it Daleks are a killing machine Clara a giant pepper pot in matter of speaking " The Doctor gets out his sonic.

" It could come awake at any moment that's why I brought it to make sure it couldn't interrupt the yard sale I am throwing it away " said The Doctor. " Awe what did the poor Dalek do?" Clara.

" No but Clara " said the doctor . "But look at him!" Clara sighed.

" Yeah your right he needs a bigger box to go in " said the doctor smiling fetching a box.

" Doctor " she frowned in frustration. " oh never mind "

He comes back with a bigger box " yes Clara ?" The doctor staring at her. " never mind " said Clara laughing softly. He laughed putting the Dalek in a bigger box closing it this time. "Much better Clara!". Said The Doctor. Clara frowned "I don't think you should send him away doctor ".

He turned to her " Why not ... do you know what this is? What's done to me my whole life?" The doctor looks her up and down.

"Yes I do but this one hasn't done anything to you has it? It's not even alive" she laughed.

"Well...no..." He looks back at the box. " yet...but It could be not alive What is it then?"

"I don't know" she said looking in the box "sleeping perhaps?"

"Could be sleeping yes! See I'm protecting you." He smiled.

"But he could be... A nice Dalek isn't that possible ?" He turned to her and looked at Clara like she had 3 heads. " I'm sorry? What?" He looks in confusion.

"Well... I don't know maybe"

" Did you just say a nice Dalek Clara there is no such thing " The Doctor sighs .

" I said maybe " Clara chuckles slightly as the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver scanning her. " I know what you said " The Doctor looks at her.

Clara is stunned and stepped back "D-doctor... Are you sonicing me!"

He opened his sonic and looks at it- Yes I scanned you what's the problem?" "N-nothing" Clara giggled at him "it just tickled"

He laughed at her. " Good it should have I wanted to make sure you didn't go insane on me "He laughed scanning the Dalek.

"Nope last time I checked ...not Insane"

"Good then I don't want to hear the words nice and Dalek in the same sentence " He continued to scan the box.

" I am sorry doctor " said Clara looks up at him. " No, no it's okay Clara it's a toy...?" Said the doctor.

" Well of course it was going to be one " said Clara laughing." No, no that can't be right not possible " He scanned it again "Sonic must be wibbley wobbley timey wimey " He said embarrassed completely.

"Doctor! It's a toy!" She said in frustration.

" Give it a minute Clara shush give it a minute "He continues to scan it as Clara folded her arms watching him with an amused look. He pulled his sonic back and opened it staring at it he didn't want to tell Clara it's toy.

"Eh it can't read it I'm afraid."

" Doctor the only reason why you can't cause it's a toy and you don't want to admit your wrong " Clara grins. He refused to turn and look at Clara. " Clara...thats Not true...I Can not scan it ...I Must a need a new sonic that's it!"

Clara took the sonic from him and waved it in front of his face. " this" she said "is not broken. That" she said pointing to the Dalek " it is a toy doctor you just don't like saying your wrong "

He pouted " how do you know that Clara? "He opened the box " This is not a toy it can't be a toy!"

Clara took the Dalek out from the box and held it in her hands "see toy doctor it can't harm you I!"

-He got a look and pulled out his glasses" Let me look at it up and close then hold it up then for me "

" oh doctor you don't even need to wear those geeky glasses " Clara giggled handing the Dalek toy over.

" I think It makes me look cool and smart and not wrong " He glared at her looking at the Dalek trying to find proof it was real which made Clara laugh even more.

"This time Doctor, you are wrong" she laughed softly.

He found a switch to make it talk and got an idea turning it on swiftly as it screamed EXTERMINATE he dropped it acting surprised. "Ah ha see alive real get behind me Clara I'll save you "He pulled out his sonic.

" You really are silly doctor I am not stupid to have notice you turn the switch on " Clara laughed.

" Clara please! This is serious "He jumps in front of Clara as if it was shooting her acting like he got shot. "Oh Clara I'm sorry I'm going to regenerate " He put on this big act just so he didn't have to tell Clara he was wrong.

Clara started laughing "Doctor just admit you're wrong"

"I'm not wrong I'm dying now "He made his energy glow on his body "Just remember I loved you and don't touch my fez!"

"Doctor..." Clara was starting to get worried "okay, stop now please admit you were wrong..."

He let his regeneration energy shine on him wasn't going to harm him though "I'm sorry Clara..."

"Doctor stop it" she was becoming increasingly worried.

He let his energy flow threw him it kind tickled him as it went over his face.

"Stop it" Clara stood back and glared at him.

He burned off some extra energy as it stopped with out him knowing and he looked fine. "He's coming Clara!"

"who's coming..." She frowned confused

He looked at her as his energy cuts off on him "That's who's coming Clara"

Clara raised her eyebrows as the energy stopped, nudging him "Don't do that to me again!"

He looked at his hands and then at her "Clara! It's a miracle! I didn't change for you I stayed the same. What do you mean I was healing ? "

"You didn't regenerate, you were joking with me you are wrong and that" she pointed at the toy "It is not real!"

He took his glasses off and gave her a look "Fine...fine It's a toy and I wasn't dying fine is that what you want to hear?" He pouts feeling cross that he admit being wrong.

Clara nudged him gently "yes it was. See it's not that bad, admitting that you were wrong"

" No it was very bad I was wrong in front of you Clara in front of you! " He always wanted to impress Clara she was special him but he didn't tell her what he meant by what he said.

"I like it when you're wrong sometimes Doctor" Clara chuckled softly at him.

" You do Clara...? "he put his glasses back on. "No still not good I'm clever I want you to see that!"

" I know your clever silly " said Clara.

" do you really Clara ? Do you like the glasses " said the doctor.

" yeah course I do they make you look intelligent " said Clara.

He smiles shyly "Well...thank You Clara" I feel a bit better hearing that He walked over and hugged her " I'm sorry"

Clara hugged him back "it's okay but I am still slightly cross with you, you scared me"

He hugged her softly. " Oh don't be cross Clara I'm not dying not today not tomorrow not any day "

"Good, I want it to stay that way" Clara said as they hugged.


End file.
